


Up here in the clouds look what we found

by MintQueenJo



Series: Make confessions and we’re begging for forgiveness [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Magnus Bane, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Fabulous magnus bane, Good Friend Clary Fray, Good Friend Maia Roberts, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I wish I could reorder these tags without deleting them, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: He made his way to the dancefloor ready to push bodies off him, he wouldn’t have minded honestly, just his goal wasn’t to go home with anyone tonight. He made it to the middle of the floor, the lights flashing as his phone buzzed. Well those bitches, the text told him to enjoy his night as they all headed out. A snide comment from Jace about maybe actually getting laid to finally lose the stick up his ass. He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket, he particularly didn’t feel like getting into it.They didn’t count his first relationship as anything because as time went on they realized Alec was lying about being with anyone romantically. Once they found out it was always a ploy to set Alec up to find someone to date.He headed towards the bar, if he was to be here he was going to drink. No sooner did he head in that direction than he bumped into a shorter man, the breath that whooshed out of him as his ass hit the floor made Alec scramble to help him up. Once up and wiping down his clothes Alec swallowed as his eyes assessed the man.





	1. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prequel story to the other two
> 
> I changed the story title because I liked this one better once I figured out the direction this was actually going to go.
> 
> Title is Stephen's Play Me Like A Violin  
Chapter title is Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a few things, one thing he was not, was comfortable in the Pandemonium Club. The heavy bass was nice, and so was the drinks. It was like any nightclub, not that he didn’t like clubs. Just, as his eyes assessed the room, it was a dangerous club to be in. It was one that had wristbands, no wristbands meant that the person was old enough to drink. Purple meant that the person wasn’t age of drinking. And since this was a special club that had teens night, there were sixteen year olds in there, their wristbands were these bright obnoxious yellow warning color bands.

He only knew that because his sister sported one and Clary, their adopted brother’s girlfriend, had one too. They were both born a month apart and just a few months shy of the neon purple band, Jace and Simon, his brother and Clary’s friend, were respectively nineteen and eighteen. Still unable to drink but that’s why they brought Alec, at twenty-two he could buy them drinks.

However, he never did. The bartender was one of his childhood friends, Maia Roberts. She was one scary bitch, Alec had once told Jace, and that she would slit his throat and no one would find the body. They thought he was joking until they met the girl one day after Alec was walking home from the university.

The lights strobed around the open space and he had to hand it to the club, they mainly played techno instead of any of the pop that his sister and Clary liked. Having lost sight of his siblings Alec shrugged and headed to the bar, Maia was behind it bar tending.

“Ah, Lightwood, come to join me in this nirvana of getting creepy punk guys that should have given it up thirty years ago to buy you drinks?” She had a shaker in hand and then poured it into a glass before walking it over to a platinum haired girl with a pink stripe across her face, right across her nose.

“You stick out almost. Like your normal clothes look like they could belong if you tore the shirts a little more, maybe some safety pins here and there, add them to your jeans and maybe.” She waited and he flashed her an annoyed half smile.

“Thanks for not adding glitter or streaked hair into that. Izzy would have a field day trying to get me ready. You know what I like and what I don’t.”

She gave him a little salute before she started making his drink, “yes sir, but you know if you wore one of those suits you wear during your internship I’m sure that some of these punk kids would go wild. There’s always a love for suits.” She poured the drink and waved as her coworker a young man with crazy blue dreads and dark skin gives a nod in Alec’s direction.

“Hey, Alec!”

“Hey, Alaric.” 

They shared a smile, their likeness in names made quick friendship between the two, even though they met through Maia. He walked to the other end of the bar to start serving there.

“Is Meliorn gonna show up too?” Alec leaned against the bar, the old fashin placed in front of him. “Next time I should have a martini, lady’s choice.”

Maia smiled and leaned close, “I love that you’re letting me broaden your horizons, duck.”

He laughed then, her weird pet names that she constantly changed. “But no, Meliorn gets the late night weekend shifts with the three of us. At least while his shoulder is still healing.”

The unfortunate skiing accident he had when his family went on vacation, but he was making a speedy recovery. The drink in front of Alec rattled as another song started and he picked it up to take a sip. He nods and Maia pups her fist. “Add that to the winners list.

Alec turned eyes scanning the crowd looking for any form of his siblings. He knew they couldn’t wait to be able to come up to the bar and buy their own drinks, practically counting down the days.

Until then they always brought Alec, and he always ignored their request for alcohol he wasn’t making anyone lose their license over his idiot siblings. With no sign of them he sighed giving Maia a good tip and taking the glass towards the booths, if Jace and Clary snuck off to have almost sex in a booth again he was done coming out with them. It was just as bad as when Izzy had climbed in Simon’s lap in the back of Alec’s car. He did laugh when he slammed on the breaks and she fell backwards.

No sign of anyone at the booths and he turned to the dance floor, fuck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his button up and drank the rest of his drink before setting the glass down on the table.

He made his way to the dancefloor ready to push bodies off him, he wouldn’t have minded honestly, just his goal wasn’t to go home with anyone tonight. He made it to the middle of the floor, the lights flashing as his phone buzzed. Well those bitches, the text told him to enjoy his night as they all headed out. A snide comment from Jace about maybe actually getting laid to finally lose the stick up his ass. He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket, he particularly didn’t feel like getting into it.

They didn’t count his first relationship as anything because as time went on they realized Alec was lying about being with anyone romantically. Once they found out it was always a ploy to set Alec up to find someone to date.

He headed towards the bar, if he was to be here he was going to drink. No sooner did he head in that direction than he bumped into a shorter man, the breath that whooshed out of him as his ass hit the floor made Alec scramble to help him up. Once up and wiping down his clothes Alec swallowed as his eyes assessed the man.

A crop top pink racer back left his pierced belly button exposed. His pants were tight and boots that went up to his calves. His hair was streaked through with orange. And his eyes had orange and pink eyeshadow that went out the outside corner of his eyes to his hairline and across his cheek bones. Glitter was pasted on his neck and in his hair.

The man’s dark eyes assessed him and Alec wished that maybe he looked a little more part of the scene, a little more like someone’s type than a boring executive’s son. The internship he had through his dad’s company paid for the scholarship he had received for college. Alec never took his eyes off the man in front of him, he probably thinks I looks stupid and that I stick out like an idiot.

“Uh,” Alec starts before leaning a little closer, “I’m sorry. I should watch where I’m going.” Then Alec is turning to go around the man to the bar. He pushed through the bodies more carefully as to not knock anyone over, Alec had always been tall for his age and all gangly limbs after puberty, but when he got to nineteen it’s like his body hit a second puberty and his gangly limbs got thicker. Going to the gym also helped but the gym wouldn’t help the facial hair he just now started getting, Jace was shaving before Alec ever did. Even though now Alec would have shaved in the morning and by the evening would have a five o’clock shadow.

It made girls more attracted to him which would be good, if he liked girls. He made it back to the bar and Maia raised an eyebrow. “Find your siblings?”

He snorted at her and smacked the bar, “they left me without telling me until they decided to let me know it was to,” he looked around before raising his eyebrows at her. Only Maia knew that he hasn’t been with anyone sexually, or at least the only person he told, he was sure Clary had figured it out. And she found it funny that his siblings believed him about dating someone his first year of college, but once his mother asked him to bring the girl home they suddenly “broke up” and that he didn’t want to talk about _ her _.

The only way his siblings realized that he lied about dating was a night of getting drunk and Alec let it slip that he made up Jessica Hawkblue. He didn’t let them know that he had no hook ups though, Jace would have made fun of him. Twenty years old and no hook ups?

Maia poured him a martini of her choosing before being called away to another customer, Alec sipped it before shaking his head. Alaric walked by and took the drink, he made a different one and set it down. Them and Meliorn had an ongoing bet on who could get the most likes from him.

So far Maia was winning, and not because they were friends.

“For you?” Alaric asked a person next to Alec and a smooth voice replies.

“What is he having? It looks good.”

“Lemon drop martini, coming up.” Alec took another sip of his and then turned his head and his breath caught. The man he knocked over was watching him intently, his mouth was upturned into a smirk.

“I’m sorry for bumping into you once again.”

The man held up a hand, taking the drink set before him, and ignoring the look Alaric gave him before walking off. The man slid a little closer to Alec.

“Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander Lightwood. Everyone calls me Alec though.” Another sip as he watched the man’s eyes continue to look him up and down.

“Well, Alexander, what brings you here?” Magnus smiles and motions towards a table and Alec follows him. “So we aren’t crowding the bar, ya’know.”

A little slowly, he realizes Magnus is still waiting for an answer, “my siblings wanted me to take them out, and then left me here.”

Dark eyes almost seemed to undress him, it made Alec’s stomach flutter. It also made him proud that someone as pretty as Magnus was entertaining the idea of him being attractive even though he looks like a thumb.

They finish their drinks in almost silence, the noise of the club surrounding them. Once done and glasses left on the table Magnus leads Alec to the dancefloor. The beat is pound through Alec as the smaller man presses close, his arms wrap around the bare waist as arms wrap around his neck. Alec flattens his hands against Magnus’ back as the other man starts to press their hips together with the beat. Alec leaned down as the other man looked up and their mouths met in an open kiss, Alec shifted so his leg was between Magnus’ thighs. He let the other man continue to pretty much dry hump his leg as they kissed, the lights flashing around them.

Alec’s hands moved up the tan back to his neck before grabbing either side of the other man’s face. Their lips moved in a rhythmic pace, Magnus’ hands were in Alec’s hair. When they pulled away Alec bent down so Magnus could whisper in his ear, “wanna go back to mine?”

Alec took hold of Magnus’ hand and they made their way to the door. Once outside Alec realized his car was gone, not that he was in a state to drive, but his siblings knew better than to drive _ his _car. They got a cab and Magnus gave them an address before turning back to Alec. He let Magnus lean over and suck bruises into his pale neck, his own hands grabbed his ass and squeezed.

The little whimper that left Magnus made Alec kiss him, the cab driver needed to hurry or Alec may have his first time in the back of the cab. Especially with the way Magnus moved into his lap and started grinding down on his cock, Alec moaned at the feel of Magnus’ own length hard against his stomach. Alec had his hands buried in the orange streaked hair, his mouth moved against the lips under his. He swallowed every moan the man gave him, and Magnus started unbuttoning his shirt, letting the dark blue fabric hang open as his lips moved down the pale skin of Alec’s throat. A couple of kisses to his collarbone and, as dark eyes framed with thick lashes looks up at him, he opens his mouth to speak just to have Magnus start to fall backwards.

He forgot they were in a cab, in a cab on the way to Magnus’ place.

“Please do get out.” The cab driver was fuming and Magnus slid off Alec to open the door, Alec paid the man and tipped handsomely for the debauchery he had witnessed.

Once the cab pulled away both Alec and Magnus started laughing, “poor guy.”

Magnus hummed, “probably not the worst, ‘please do get out’ he probably had so much of it that he was just tired.”

Alec hums in agreement this time and his hazel eyes find Magnus’ dark ones before he grabs the other mans face and starts kissing him again. The two stumble their way into the building and Magnus makes a sharp inhale when Alec presses him against the elevator doors, one polished finger reaches out to press the up button. Not really a press more like multiple presses, like it would speed up the machine behind him. The doors open and Alec walks him backwards to press against the pack of the elevator, Magnus moves away long enough to press the button for his floor before moving back. Alec’s hands go up and grab either side of his open shirt to pull it off before returning to kiss the smaller man. The shirt stays in one hand as the other slides down the back of Magnus’ pants to squeeze his ass.

The door dings and opens and it’s Magnus’ turn to guide Alec to his room, they almost don’t get the door open in time as Alec is undoing Magnus’ pants. The door swings shut and the man walks backwards towards the bedroom, he wraps his arms around Alec’s neck before jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist.

They fell into bed and Alec slid down Magnus’ body, taking the man’s pants with him as he did. Bare from the bottom down Alec kneeled on the bed and with no hesitation sucked on the head of Magnus’ cock. The noise that left the man at that action made Alec more intoxicated than the drinks did. His face was pulled away and Magnus sat up to work his pants open and slid them down his thighs.

Alec paused and Magnus sensed the hesitation, face flushed the thought that had run through his mind should have been too much for a virgin but Alec pasted on such a feral smile that Magnus shivered, unaware of the thought that passed or Alec’s own sexual experience. Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ thighs flipping him over before he buried his face between the man’s ass cheeks.

He reached up to squeeze both cheeks before spreading them to lick at Magnus’ hole. Each moan fueled him on, and he pulled away enough. “Lube?”

“Bedside drawer.” Was the reply.

Alec moved away to open the drawer and grabbed the lube. He coated two fingers before pressing them in, maybe with a virgin’s anticipation. He had to calm himself down so he wouldn’t hurt Magnus too much. He let the man adjust before he pumped his fingers.

Magnus felt like he was walking a tightrope and waiting to fall off, each thrust of Alec’s long fingers were heaven. Absolute heaven, and Magnus wasn’t a religious person. He rose up on his knees and pressed backwards, Alec added another finger and Magnus never felt more full.

Alec pulled out his fingers, even as Magnus begged for them back, opened the drawr once again, and pulled out a condom before closing it. He pulled off his pants and boxers before opening the condom packet, it’s as if the tearing told Magnus what was to come.

The man pressed his front half against the bed as his ass was still in the air. Alec rolled on the condom, kneeled on the bed, and grabbed Magnus’ hips enjoying every corded muscle in his arms and thighs. Anticipation of being inside the man made his pulse race and his vision fog around the edges. He eased in slowly and a sigh left him once he was fully seated inside the man.

Magnus waited, he knew better than to start moving back before he had fully adjusted, usually it was no problem but Alec was bigger than what he usually dealt with. After a minute Alec gave a tester thrust and Magnus nodded his head. Alec pulled out and snapped his hips forward he repeated the motion and Magnus moaned loudly. He gasped when Magnus started pushing backwards, moving on Alec’s cock to meet each thrust of the other’s hips.

Alec picked up his pace before sliding one hand from the hold on Magnus’ hips and pushed down between his shoulder blades, holding his top half down as he fucked into him. “Fuck, Magnus.” The tight heat of him drove Alec mad, the headiness of the man’s pants made Alec thrust even faster. Even pressed down Magnus still tried his best to fuck himself backwards onto Alec.

A particular thrust hit Magnus’ prostate and the man became even louder. “Don’t stop, keep going. Right there, right there is good.” Alec did it again and again.

“Do you like that, baby? So fucking tight.” Alec surprised himself with what came out of his mouth. “Let me hear you, get louder. You’re doing so wonderful, the louder you get the harder I’ll be.”

“More,” the man panted before he slid a hand down to between his own thighs to take himself in hand. “Do you mind?” Alec almost didn’t hear him, the rush in his own head as he pounded away wildly, sweat rolling down his back. A similar sheen on Magnus’ own skin.

“Do you?” Magnus repeated and Alec blinked realizing he never gave the man an answer.

“God, no it’s so fucking hot.” Alec bent over and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ middle to get a different angle. “Are you going to come for me, baby?”

And Alec knew he was going to by the way he sounded, by the way his walls clenched around him. Magnus chanted ‘Alexander’ repeatedly and he couldn’t even be mad at the man for using his full name, not when he felt like heaven. Alec kissed up the spine under him and with a grunt Magnus seized before Alec sat back up and fucked into him harder. Eyes traveling down to watch where his cock slid into Magnus’ hole.

“Yes, please. Right there, hit right there.” Magnus was just babbling at that point.

The man didn’t stop moaning and Alec was finding it hard to move with the hold on his cock, “god, baby, you’re so tight I think you’re going to squeeze my dick off.” No sooner than that left his mouth his vision blurred and he felt Magnus come apart again. He followed suit a loud moan leaving his lips as he thrust in deep one last time, filling up the condom. Magnus collapsed on his burgundy comforter and Alec did too, he didn’t quite know what to do so he kissed the tan skin under him.

When he finally rolled off Magnus chuckled, “well, Alexander that was surprising and wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Alec tried to catch his breath. Magnus rolled over onto his side to reach down and pull the condom off him. “You don’t have to.”

“It’d be rude not to.” Magnus tied it off and tossed it in the direction of the bathroom. “Alexander, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night.” Magnus slowly got up heading to the bathroom, stopping to pick up the discarded condom. “I do love to cuddle after sex, not many do.”

Alec smiled and sat up, “I can do cuddling.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and gave a smile towards him, “cuddling it is.” The sound of the faucet turning on filled the air so Alec’s pants weren’t the only sound. He rubbed the back of his neck and once done in the bathroom Magnus walked out, face bare of any makeup and his orange hair flat.

Alec stood up as the man pulled back the covers, the sheets a brilliant gold. They both slid under the covers and Magnus turned on his side so Alec could press up against him, arm slung across the slender waist.

He woke up feeling the most rested he had ever felt in a while. Alec stretched until his legs shook and he rolled onto his back. It took a few seconds for him to realize he wasn’t in bed alone. He sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked around for his clothes. Tossed around the wooden floor is picked them up, piece by piece. His phone that was fished out of his pocket was dead, but the clock on the bedside table read just after eleven. Shit, he quickly gets dressed, careful to not wake the man asleep behind him. He’s out the door and running down the stairs, having no time to bother with the elevator.

He pulled cash out of his pocket and hailed a cab, the headache he slightly had made him nauseous under the heat of the sun. As much as Alec was late to meet his parents for lunch he wouldn’t take back last night at all.

Alec had stopped by his dorm room, rushing through the door as Alaric was about to leave, one eyebrow raised. “Good night?”

There was a small smile as Alec grabbed his toiletries to quickly shower. Padding down the hall in his slip ons Alec wished he just stayed at Magnus’, maybe he would’ve gotten a shower in a clean bathroom. He was used to the communal showers but some privacy was nice, he was lucky that him and Alaric could be roommates at least. When Alec was back in the room, dressed and grabbing his phone off the charger, he shot a quick text to Izzy. He was only thirty minutes late, really who eats lunch at exactly twelve?

He groaned once he remembered that someone took his car. A cab again it was.

Sitting in the back of that cab it hit Alec, he never left Magnus his phone number.


	2. And we didn't say forever but it's all we wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in the back sorting through flowers to make orders, usually his coworker and friend Lily helped with it but she had left not feeling well. She called in Magnus to cover the rest of her shift. A little upset Magnus agreed to come in, he wouldn’t have gone out the night before if he knew he’d be called in on his day off. Even though Magnus found last night was one of the best of his life.
> 
> Magnus takes the list up front before turning towards the counter and stopped, his dark eyes taking in the person behind the counter.  
“Uh, hi?”  
The man gave a nice half open smile. “It’s like we can’t stay away from each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm working on another Malec project.
> 
> I changed the story title because I liked this one better once I figured out the direction this was actually going to go.
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own, I no longer have a grammar corrector.
> 
> Chapter title is from Khalid's Free Spirit.

In the few weeks that followed Alec was too busy to even do much more than go to his job at his father’s company and then to collapse in his dorm for finals. Summer was lurking around the corner and Alec was ready, summer meant no internship. No classes. The issue was that he’d have to move back in for a few months into the family home.

His mother was ecstatic and Alec knew she would be.

His father however, when not working and was home, always treated his children like they were just there. Max was the pride and glory in his eyes but once was Isabelle, and once was Jace when he was first adopted.

And once even Alec was the perfect son.

Well, to his father he still was, doing everything that he was told while Isabelle and Jace focused less on school and more on the other pleasures of growing up. While their grades weren’t bad they weren’t all straight A’s either. Alec also felt that their father didn’t approve of Clary or Simon honestly, and if he didn’t approve of their straight relationships how would he react if Alec ever came out?

When he went to lunch with his family, the afternoon after his stay in Magnus’ apartment two weeks ago, his mother and father seemed tense around each other. Alec picked up on it and soon Jace did too, the both of them shared a glance and Alec knew in the pit of his stomach something wasn’t right.

“I’m telling you, Maia,” Alec leaned against her truck, both of their dorm rooms were emptied and boxes packed and loaded into the back. “It’s just weird, and when I was home straightening up my room to move back. It was just weird, like Mom and Dad couldn’t be in the same room for long, Mom just seemed very, I don’t know, tense? Hurt? And Dad, he just seems annoyed with her and us, like more than normal. He’s even mad at me because I stopped my internship and won’t pick it back up until fall classes. And Mom told him ‘Robert, Alec is an adult and can make his own choices. If he wants to only work the internship during classes then he can, no where in the scholarship papers does it say all the time. Just that it was part of paying for classes.’

“And Dad flipped his shit. I’ve never seen him yell but he was yelling about how I was ungrateful and how was I to get ahead in life. God, I was never more angry, he shouldn’t yell at my mother just because he’s having a rough day at work. And then we had movie night at Clary’s and she then cornered me and said something about me was different. Like what kind of psychopath does that? Corners someone, tells them they seem different, and then she like whipped out some sage and crystals and waved them around me. Who does that?

“Who the fuck does that, Maia? Jace just stares at her like she’s this goddess and then Izzy keeps asking about if I’m seeing anyone and she has this friend from school’s older sister coming home. And I get nervous and squirm because I don’t want my sister talking about my sex life or my lack of it, or whatever. Then she just continues to make it even worse. Then she says that if I get laid more often that I wouldn’t be such a ‘tightwad’ and that since I obviously get around because why wouldn’t I? Like, Maia, who the fuck does that? Like were her and Clary destined to be best friends because of their psychopathic tendencies to make me uncomfortable. This was all before the movie even started! And then as Luke was fucking leaving.” Alec groaned and Maia handed him one last box to put in the back.

“What did Luke do?” Maia started tightening the tie downs so nothing would slide.

Alec groans again. “Nothing. Luke was leaving to do the night shift he took, and as he was leaving and giving the ‘no doing anything that would land us in his jail’ talk he does and in the middle of no public sex or wild parties that became orgies because he was in high school once,” Alec laughed at the memory of everyone’s disgust whenever Luke talks about it. “Izzy asked if he could fucking teach me how to be that smooth. Luke just laughed but like why does my sex life matter to a bunch of psychopaths? Do they just sit there and talk about me?”

He pauses as Maia starts nodding. “Yeah, they kinda do. Iz had Simon ask Bat to ask me to help. And like dude I love your siblings but I’m not going to force you to be with a _ woman _and I’m not going to out you. Either way you’ll be unhappy, and I’m a good fucking friend. So,” she smiles and he climbs into the passenger seat and she gets in.

“So?”

“You went home with someone.” It wasn’t a question, a statement. A fact.

“I did.”

Maia turns so fast, “I was joking. Holy shit, Alec really? Who, details now!” He didn’t answer until she had started the truck.

“Oh god he was so fucking hot, name’s Magnus and did I mention hot? Like oh my god, but he had too much glitter on and I was covered in it. Didn’t realize until I hopped in the shower and even then it was still there. Not that I’m complaining because I’d totally get covered in glitter by him again.” Alec smiles and goes back to the feel of kissing the man from the club. “And a good kisser.”

“Did you bleed?” She laughs and then whispers, “so who, uh, did what?”

Alec’s smile goes sheepish and he replies, “are you going to discuss my sex life like my siblings?”

Maia laughed and shook her head, “Nah, I’m just happy. Like was it good?”

“Fuck yes. And I topped, don’t know if you really wanted to know. And he is such a good kisser and hot. And his bed was really comfortable.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you telling me you stayed the night. The whole night?” She looks at him only when they stop at a red light. “Like you really went home with a stranger and had sex? You’re not making this up like Jessica Hawkblue? Alec, I am so proud of you, you’re growing up. Why not just tell your siblings,” she stops. “Oh yeah, I forgot you’re not even out with them. I sometimes just think it’s your parents. Maybe tell your siblings together? Alaric can be there to hold your hand, Bat too and I’ll be there to kick some homophobic ass. Then we all can be there when you tell your parents? And then whoop ass.” She makes a fake karate motion with on hand.

“I think Clary knows, and I think the reason Izzy teases me so much is because she has an idea.” Alec looks out the window, only a few blocks from his childhood home.

“So when are you and Magnus meeting again?” She asks after a few minutes of silence.

“We’re not.”

Maia pulls into the driveway and turns to look at the man before her. “Why not?”

“I forgot to leave my number and I don’t know where to even look for him.” They exit the truck and start unloading his boxes.

Maryse Lightwood opens the door, arms ready to hug them both, “I’m so glad to have you back, Alec. And Maia you are more than welcome over for dinner if you get tired of instant noodles and cardboard pizza.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Lightwood.” Maia nods at Max while passing by the living room to the stairs. Jace had baseball practice and Izzy was probably with Clary. Once in Alec’s old room Maia jumps up from the bookshelf where she was helping put away books.

“You met at Pandemonium, and he could be there or not. Bat is DJing tonight you could come to show support. No one would think it weird right? And your siblings would think you’re just there for Bat.”

Alec nods, but the club was big and even if they were in the same building with that many people it would take a lot to find him again.

“Wear a suit. Like maybe jeans and a waistcoat, or suit pants. Look nice, maybe if not him you’ll find someone else.” Maia winked as she headed down for more boxes.

“Okay, I’ll go but first there’s something I need to do.” He motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Jace had just gotten home. “Hey, I need twenty-five dollars from you, I’m going to get mom some flowers from us. Tell Iz, Simon, and Clary” Jace gives the thumbs up.

“So, this for mom since something is obviously off with her and dad?” Jace agreed that they were beyond weird around each other.

With a nod Alec looked at Maia, “I’ll talk to Bat.”

Within fifteen minutes he gets thirty from all four, plus his thirty. And twenty-five sent from Maia and Bat, even Alaric sent twenty-five. The extra five was for Max’s share. Alec smiled that everyone loved his mother so much. It should be enough love to cancel out Robert.

With the two hundred and twenty-five in total that he had to spend, he searched for the best floral shops and there’s a high rated one not too far that he picks. It looked nice, a small brick building with shrubs and some flowers in the window according to the pictures. He checks the time they open and decides that if Magnus isn’t at the club he’ll go first thing in the morning, or have them delivered. If Magnus was there and it went how Alec hoped it would, then he’d just go straight from Magnus’. 

As Maia suggested Alec decides to wear some form of a suit, not a full one. Maybe Magnus would like it? So when getting ready that night Alec forgoes a tie, only settling on a button down and a waistcoat. Feeling a little silly, who wears a suit to a rave club? Alec, that’s who. He grabs his keys and tries to avoid anyone in his family.

“Alec, where are you off to?” Robert asks from the doorway of his office, just off the living room.

Alec stumbles a little and whirls to face his father, “Maia invited me out for dinner and drinks. No drinking and driving I know.” He made these weird finger gun gestures at Robert and then internally groaned, he’d been around Simon too long the nerd was starting to wear off on him.

Robert raised his eyebrows, “you and uh that friend Maia have been getting close. Maybe?”

Alec never denies something so fast, “we are friends and she’s dating Bat. Bye dad!”

The drive over to Pandemonium was full of a half ass pep talk that Alec was too scared to even finish. Doubt swirled in his head, like what if Magnus had only wanted that one night? What if Magnus wasn’t interested in him but Alec was what he settled for?

He showed the bouncer his ID before being allowed in the bass and lights greeted him and he could almost see Bat from the DJ table at the back. He however made his way to the bar, and in correlation Maia.

“Hello, best friend!” She greeted and grabbed a glass. “Today we are going to try a lovely drink called the Brooklyn Burro. I hope you like it.” He watches as she shakes the drink and pours it. “Good luck by the way. I’d start at the dance floor. And try not to have your resting bitch face on the whole time.” She winked and he took his drink and headed to the dance area.

A sip of his drink, and while not his favorite, it was okay. He stopped at a table nearby to drain the glass and set it down. That one drink to calm his nerves as he slides into the crowd. He passes close to Bat and gives a wave and thumbs up before eyeing the several bodies pushed together. He narrowed his eyes and with a sigh he pushes into the mass. People press too close to him, a girl in passing rubs against his chest, her hips press against his as she sways. Alec pats her arm before moving around her, clearly not interested.

More girls come up to him, and a few guys. Alec relaxes his face, what is it about a do not bother me face that attracts people? He backs away from a young woman who keeps wrapping her arms around his neck. She goes to do it again and a hand loops around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. His first thought is the lips against his own are sticky. His second is how dare they?

He pulls away and the young woman looks crestfallen but Alec doesn’t care because there’s a pair of yellow cat eyes staring at him. It takes a minute to realize they’re contacts, his lips still feel sticky but he doesn’t care about that either. His eyes look Magnus over. He’s in a black and wine colored waistcoat, no shirt underneath. The faded tips of his orange streaked hair are a flamingo pink now. Same tight black pants but a normal pair of boots are on. His eyeshadow was dark and smoked out around his eyes, no glitter this time. But the necklaces were new.

“Uh, hi.” Alec smiles, gloss partially covering his face. What else are you supposed to say to the man you fucked and left the next morning.

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alec’s heart leapt and his smile was bright. Magnus turned to walk away and Alec was confused. You don’t just kiss a man and then leave him, what kind of psychopath did that? Alec started to think he was a masochist, couldn’t leave anything alone. He took off after Magnus grabbing his arm once they were both off the dance floor. “Hey.”

Cat eyes looked him up and down before a jeweled hand came up to move a strand of hair out of Alec’s face.

“Though I do like the look of you when your bangs cover your forehead. I seem to like it most when you were sweaty.” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder before squeezing and turning towards the bar.

Alec followed and Maia was the first to look up ready to serve. “Hi, what can I get you?”

Magnus thinks for a few and Alec leans against the bar, “what do you have for me to try this pass through?”

Maia’s grin is delightful, “well you have two options, Alexander Gedion Lightwood. Smoked and Salted or Something Wicked.” She then turns to Magnus, “we have this thing going on where, Alec, here doesn’t get out and drink much so us bartenders suggest drinks or make him one and he picks his favorites. So far I’m winning.”

Alaric passes by then ready for his shift, “you’re only winning because he’s your best friend and Meliorn isn’t here.”

Magnus turns to Alec for a few seconds then smiles, “I think he should try Something Wicked. As for me, I’ll take the Vespa.” Magnus watched as she makes the drinks and Alec scoots in a little closer, “listen I’m sorry about just leaving.”

Magnus closes the gap, pressing his side against the other man’s. They wait for their drinks and once the have them and with a wave at Maia’s raised brow, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and leads him off to the booths and standing tables.

Alec takes a sip and nods. “This is better than the last one.”

He decides right there that Magnus’ laughter is the most beautiful thing he ever heard, second best he corrected himself. The first was Magnus moaning out his name. Yellow eyes assessed him once again and he smiled. “Seriously I am sorry. I was running late and I do lunch with my family and it wasn’t until I was in the cab that I realized that I didn’t leave you my number.”

Magnus stands at a table and turns to him. “Joining me?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, and Alec couldn’t say no. “Well I guess shit happens when you are late for something important that take priority.” He watches Magnus’ throat bob with a swallow of his drink. “But it seems we found each other again.”

“Yeah,” Alec leans on the table, “we did.” They stay there in silence finishing their drinks, the bass slows down for some form of a slow song.

“You look good in a suit, Alexander.” Magnus’ words shock him and he turns to find the man even closer.

“I like your contacts, they’re beautiful.” Really, Alec cringes, beautiful?

The smile that crosses the smaller man’s face heats his blood, “would you like to dance?”

Alec took the hand outstretched towards him, “I’d love to.”

That’s how he found himself on the dance floor, it was as innocent as it could be in a packed club. They swayed and Alec just stared at the beautiful man, a half smile on his face, as Magnus turned in his arms to hook an arm behind his head. With his chest placed against Magnus’ back as he pushes his ass into Alec’s groin. The taller man groaned before ducking his head to mouth at a tan ear.

“I want you. You’re all I can think about, Magnus.” He whispered and Magnus tilted his head so Alec could mouth the skin there, his free hand grabbed one of Alec’s and pulled it down to his crotch. Unabashedly, Alec palmed the cock under his hand. His other hand moved up across Magnus’ chest to cup his throat, thumb and forefinger under the man’s jaw, to turn his head up. Alec ran his nose along Magnus’ shoulder then up his neck before pulling away to look down at him. The blue and purple lights flash across their skin, and the man’s yellow cat eye contacts stand out even more.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, his mouth is left open slightly.

“Goddamn,” Alec’s eyes search the man’s face before he closes the distance between them and takes Magnus’ lips in a kiss. Their tongues taste each other as the smaller man rubs his ass back into the firm body behind him. Alec stroked the jaw his thumb is against, stubble scratches part of his face as they kiss.

When they pull apart Magnus presses his face into Alec’s neck, “I want you too, I came here hoping you’d be here. You are the best fuck I’ve ever had, Alexander. I’m an alcoholic and you’re the glass of wine given to me. I definitely want more than just another sip.”

Alec felt the same, while not overly religious, Magnus was the apple that caused Adam and Eve to be kicked out of Eden. Alec now knew what it was like to have that sweet of a temptation in front of you, he’d get kicked out of Eden too if Magnus was the apple. “God, you’d be the reason Lucifer fell from heaven.”

“What about you, come here.” Magnus breathes against his lips, Alec hums as he bends down, shivering from how close his ear is to Magnus’ lips. “I am Lucifer, because you would make anyone go to hell just to taste your lips once. Yours this time?”

“I’m home from college, and I,” it was like a bucket of ice water was poured over him. “Magnus, my family doesn’t know I’m, uh,” Magnus turns in his arms, eyes wide.

“Alexander, I’m sorry.” A tan hand cups a pale cheek, “my place then. Always.” The smile is bright and Alec gives a slight roll of the eyes, a quick smile on his face as he ducks to kiss Magnus’ lips. “Anything else?”

Alec starts to pull him along as he walks backwards away from the dancefloor, he falters and eyes roam the dancing bodies before he got closer. “I was a virgin last time?”

He almost panics when Magnus’ jaw drops, but he calms a little bit when he notices a flush across his cheeks. “Fuck, Alexander. We need to go now, or, and I’m not opposed to the idea, I’ll take you in a booth.”

The taller man shivered and turned taking his hand and heading to the door. Alec knew that he shouldn’t but he couldn’t leave his car. So instead he handed the keys to Magnus and got in the passenger seat. Magnus adjusted the seat a little and then started the car. He carefully drove to his apartment, no use to drive crazy to get there quickly and die on the way. No one would benefit from that. He parked in his visitor spot outside the building and with one look at Alec he got out.

This time the rolls were almost reversed, Alec’s back was pressed against the back of the elevator as Magnus undid his waistcoat, their mouths sliding together. This time he got Alec’s pants undone and was starting on his waistcoat when the doors opened, he pulled Alec with him by his partially unbuttoned waistcoat. Magnus pulled away to unlock the door and let Alec breathe. They stepped over the threshold and Alec had grabbed Magnus’ waistcoat to slam him against the closed door.

“Sorry,” he whispers as he attacks the other man’s neck with his mouth.

Magnus moans at the bruises that are being sucked into his flesh, “I’m not complaining. Though I’d like to do something if you’d let me. A thank you for last time.”

Alec pulls away and Magnus leads them to the bedroom, he fully pushes down Alec’s pants then they work to get both of their remaining layers off and then he’s being pressed into the mattress as Magnus’ mouth is on him. He moans loudly as tight wet heat engulfs him, he looks down as Magnus looks up. He pulls his head up just a little, letting his teeth graze the shaft of Alec’s cock. “Magnus.” A hand buries in multicolored hair as Alec shoves his head back down, enjoying the slight gag that leaves the other man. “Sorry.”

He starts to loosen his hold and Magnus grabs his hand to keep it there. Alec gets the idea and experimentally thrusts his hips, the other man moans around him and he does it again. He pulls Magnus off before the other man drops to his knees next to the bed Alec sits on the edge and Magnus goes to swallow him down again. “I want you to ride me. Like right now or I may come.”

Magnus smiles and gets up to grab the lube and a condom, “no patience? That’s fine, I didn’t have much either. Like I said I want you.”

He watches as the other man lubes up two fingers and reaches around him, his face is better than any painting. Mouth open and eyes half lidded as his yellow contacts stare at Alec. He’s rolling on the condom and has his hands out for Magnus as he scoots back a little. The man kneels over his lap and Alec lines them up so Magnus can sink down onto him.

“Fuck,” is drawn out of Magnus in a slow whine. “Alexander.”

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, face pressed to his chest as his hips start rolling. Alec’s cock hits something deep in Magnus and he thanks everyone he can, especially Alec’s possible homophobic parents, for blessing this man with a gorgeously beautiful thick cock. Alec gives and experimental thrust then shakes his head pulling away from Magnus.

“Bounce.”

The word didn’t need repeated as he watched the other rise up on his knees and shins before slamming back down, they both moan and the motion is repeated. Alec’s hands go straight to Magnus’ hips as he helps him move. Magnus leans back, hands behind him on either side of Alec’s thighs on the bed. Alec brings his knees up so he can rest on the man’s thighs. Magnus continues to bounce at an angle and Alec helps him move faster and slam him down harder. Magnus is a moaning babiling mess.

“Alexander,” he repeats over and over. “Fuck, baby. That.”

“Beautiful,” is all Alec says between his own pants, Magnus shifts just enough to move a hand between his legs to stroke his own cock a few times before he spills across Alec’s chest. He starts to slump when Alec’s hands tighten and the roll over. Alec kneels up between smooth thighs as he holds one leg up behind the knee as he thrusts wildly. Magnus is thrashing his head before he grabs part of a pillow and stuffs it into his mouth to stifle a moan.

“Why would you do that?” Alec leans down enough to kiss the man’s stubbled chin. “I love hearing you come apart under me, over and over. I love hearing you say my name like it’s the best prayer in the world.”

“Not,” he stops to moan and an arm is thrown around Alec’s so he can pull the man down to kiss him messily. “Not a prayer, I can’t say your name enough. I think about you. I dream of this every night. God don’t stop, please.”

Magnus’ other hand shoots out to grab the comforter as the one that’s attached to the arm around his neck is moved to grab the back of his neck. Ringed fingers stroking the skin and hair there. Alec presses close, Magnus’ come rubbing onto his own chest, and the pendants of his necklace warming between them. Their mouths connect with each thrust and they pant into it.

“Alexander,” Magnus wraps the leg not still in Alec’s hand across a hip, the heel digging into a creamy thigh. “Alexander,” he repeats as the hand that is in the blanket releases and cups his cheek.

“Magnus,” Alec reaches up and tucks his free hand into the shaved head at the back of his head, thumb stroking right under the tan cheekbone. “Mags.”

The nickname has Magnus’ head rolling back as he comes again, jaw clenched, as he starts tightening around Alec’s cock, he presses their forehead together still thrusting. “Mags, baby.”

The fingers on the back of his neck dig in and with a final thrust he spills into the condom. The groan that leaves him is a half formed name and then he collapses on top of the body under him. He rubs his sweaty forehead against the shoulder under it.

“You should take your contacts out and wash your makeup off.”

The laugh is deep under his ear, “are you staying the night again?”

The answer eventually comes after he rolls off Magnus, “I don’t think I could make it to my car. So if that’s fine with you. I don’t see why it wouldn’t you like ‘cuddling after steak, and no one stays.’ Isn’t that right?” The smile is instantaneously as hazel eyes watch him turn and follow his ass into the bathroom. Once he comes back wiping his face with a towel Magnus smiles at Alec again. The latter gets up and brushes past him to use the toilet. He comes back to climb under the covers, Magnus with his head on his pillow already. When they shift against each other, Alec’s arm goes under the pillow in front of him, and Magnus turns to press his face against the muscled chest.

The first thing Alec is aware of is that he is alone.

Alone?

He sits up heart racing. After swishing water around in his mouth and stealing some of Magnus’ mouthwash to then swish between his teeth. Fuck, he starts pulling on his clothes, he’s buttoning his shirt, waistcoat over his arm when he grabs his phone. A message makes the screen light up. It was sent an hour ago from Magnus, he was called into work and was sorry to leave Alec that morning. But Alec couldn’t be upset, Magnus put his number in _ his _phone, and with a picture of the top of Magnus’ head against his pale chest.

Alec is smiling as he heads to his car, he parks in the florist’s parking lot. It was almost noon and he needed to get the flowers, now.

The bell alerted Magnus that someone had walked into the shop, “Welcome, I’ll be up front in a second.” He was in the back sorting through flowers to make orders, usually his coworker and friend Lily helped with it but she had left not feeling well. She called in Magnus to cover the rest of her shift. A little upset Magnus agreed to come in, he wouldn’t have gone out the night before if he knew he’d be called in on his day off. Even though Magnus found last night was one of the best of his life, he was a little disappointed to roll over and realize that he would have to leave Alec’s arms. He also didn’t know if it was to be another one night stand of sorts. However once he realized that Alec didn’t leave a number for him to call he decided to put his number in Alec’s phone and then text Alec from his phone. He explained that he was called into work then quickly laid back down on the man’s godlike chest to take a picture. He didn’t know why, they weren’t a couple? His stomach went sour. Maybe he wasn’t impressive enough to get an actual date from Alexander as he hopes..

Magnus takes the list up front before turning towards the counter and stopped, his dark eyes taking in the person behind the counter.

“Uh, hi?” 

The man gave a nice half open smile. “It’s like we can’t stay away from each other.”

“Hello,” Magnus leaned against the counter, he tries to calm his racing heart. “What may I help you with?”

Alec normally hated chatty people when he was in a hurry, but this was the only exception. Familiar dark eyes traced over him and the streaked orange and pink hair was combed back slightly spiked. Eyes lined in dark eyeliner, and lips pursed as the man leans against the counter. “What are you looking for?”

Alec wanted to be sappy or smooth and say ‘you’ but he smiled and leaned against the counter grabbing a flower book. “So I need a bouquet or whatever you recommend.” Alex flips through the book, “it’s for a woman. Uh, my mom,” he clarifies when he sees a look cross Magnus’ face. “And maybe a smaller one for my best friend.”

Magnus holds up a hand and smiles, “no it’s really sweet.” He looks down at the list and then back up, “I may have an idea for this. Uhm, what’s the occasion on both?”

Alec leans closer, “my mom has been down. I don’t know like her and my dad have both been acting weird. Dad came back from a trip and mom came back from a book tour, and just they’ve been weird. So my siblings, and our friends, pitched in to get her flowers. And the smaller bouquet is for Maia, from PAndemonium, she talked me into going out last night.”

“I may do hers np charge. I’m glad you came out,” Magnus’ voice got husky and Alec leaned in close.

“Me too.”

“How fast can this be done?” Alec pulls out his phone to check the time.

“Let’s go over the flowers and type of bouquet you want. Any color preference?” Magnus is a little upset that he pulled away. He takes a paper and starts writing down flowers and then goes over them with him. Alec smiles and points and asks questions. “She really likes blues and purples, but I don’t know what my dad got her I don’t want her to hate them. And Maia likes lilies and tulips.”

Magnus nods and takes his inventory list over to the fridge with all their flowers, he writes down what he’ll need to have stocked after these bouquets and then once done he walks back over to Alec. “Well, Alexander, do you want to stay?”

Alec smiles and leans against the counter as he watches Magnus line a table with floral wrapping paper, his hands artfully pick out flowers as he trims the stems. Once done he wraps one then does the other. Alec has a soft look in his eyes and Magnus swallows as he sets both bouquets on the counter and starts to ring him up. “So it’ll be one ninty-eight thirty-two.”

Alec pays with his phone and writes on the tip line the other twenty-six sixty-eight plus an extra fifteen dollars. Magnus looks from the screen up to hazel eyes.

“Alexander, I can’t accept a large tip, like,” Alec hold up a hand.

“Then take me out to dinner.”

Magnus smiles leaning back down on the counter, careful of the flowers. “This Saturday, are you available Saturday?”

Alec leans close in again, “are you?”

“Yes, Alexander.”

“Mags.” That word made Magnus press their lips together, Alec pulled his bottom lip between his to tug on it with his teeth. They pulled away and Alec repeats the nickname before leaning in to kiss Magnus again.

“See you saturday then, text me.” Alec takes both bouquets and waves as he leaves. Magnus stares after him, face flushed and stars in his eyes, too late he says okay before shaking his head and picking the inventory list up.

Alec carefully drives with the flowers in the back seat, he texted Maia to meet him at his house for lunch. She was supposed to they all were to give Maryse her flowers. Everyone, minus Robert who was at work, is in the living room when he walks in.

“Alec, where were you off to so early?” His mother turns the corner to the front hall and covers her mouth. “Alexander?”

“Surprise!” Everyone yells, Alaric hugs Maryse.

“For being the best mother we all wanted and needed.” Bat smiles, Maryse was as much a mother for all of them, adoptive (Bat and Alaric), real (Alec, Isabelle, Max), second (Clary and Simon), or a much needed mother (Jace and Maia).

When she took the flowers Alec handed out and they all moved to the kitchen he snagged Maia’s hand. “For you.”

She takes the other bouquet, “for?”

“I have a date Saturday, with.” His eyebrows raise and she giggles.

“Magnus?” She mouths.

“Yes,” he sighs and she pushes his shoulder a little.

They laugh and turn and Simon and Isabelle are leaning against the door frame. “Something you wanna share, Alec?” His sister smiles.

The man’s blood runs cold, his hands clammy. “No.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Simon shrugs as Isabelle steps around him. His eyes shift to the flowers in Maia’s arms, brown eyes behind glasses go wide. “Alec, Maia, are you, what about Bat?”

“No,” the both grit out and then Maia said, “I was at work all night.”

“And where was my dear brother?” Isabelle pats Simon on the arm, a sickly sweet venomous smile on her face.

“Out.” He rubs the back of his neck and heads towards the stairs, he needed a shower.

“You look a little too nice for just out, Alec.” Isabelle grabs the vest from his arm, he forgot he wasn’t wearing it. “Is that _ makeup _on your neck?” Her face lights up and Simon stands up.

“Oh, man that’s, uh, is she beautiful?” Alec ducks his head and mumbles a yes. Maia sighs and looks between the three.

“Guys it looks like Alec needs a shower so let him go.” Her heart broke for them. For Alec.

“Details.” Isabelle yells after him.

Alec has his door shut and leans against the door crying into his hands. His shoulders shake because he can’t come out to his family, not so soon before he can figure out if there’s something blooming between him and Magnus. He wipes his face, grabs a pair of pants and a shirt before opening the door to head to the bathroom. He pauses as Clary and Jace are on the other side.

“Iz said that you finally did it man, she’s joking?” He shrugs and Alec’s face scrunches. He couldn’t do all the questions.

“No shit?” Jace laughs and grabs both of his shoulders, “Alec, congrats man. We’ll all go out for drinks and celebrate. Get details, are you going to see her, or?”

“Jace?” Clary smiles and pats his chest. “Can you go get me something to drink?”

“Uh, yeah?” The blond is walking down the steps confused.

Clary hugs Alec, “whenever you are ready I am here. Or we can meet him one by one if it’s serious.” She pulls back, touches his cheek briefly. “I said something was different about you, Alec. You’re braver than you were last month.”

He swallows as she heads down stairs, he heard Jace make a very confused noise. “You were taking forever so I came down myself.”

Alec headed to the bathroom, thought swirling up a storm in his mind.


End file.
